


The Punch That Reignited Hope

by Alistair_Seacaster



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for fantasy High sophomore year, i had this idea at 4am 2 weeks ago, i truly don't know how to tag this, if anyone can think of any needed tags tell me please, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_Seacaster/pseuds/Alistair_Seacaster
Summary: Kristen punched Helio and ran. Helio got punched and smiled.ORHelio is very glad Kristen is continuing on her journey to revive the nameless goddess of mystery.
Kudos: 26





	The Punch That Reignited Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out, what if Helio was good?

Helio saw Kristen run up to him in a rage, as he felt the fist hit his face, he never felt more proud of one of his chosen. He heard his aunt and father's shouts. Heard them trying to command the spirit guardians he sent to watch over Kristen, to attack her. As he held his cheek, he looked at them with fear for a moment, but they reassured him with nods and squeezes on the shoulder as they lunged at his father and aunt. Kristen would be ok, she would still be able to do what he hoped she would when he chose her.

Helio knew his aunt, he hated how even he couldn't remember her name. His other aunt Galicaea and his father Sol made sure of that. He loved his other aunt dearly, he loved how she didn't demand him to know what his religion would be, she taught him being unsure and learning about himself first was ok, she told him he was safe in the mystery of his identity, but no one else agreed. So he was forced to choose when he was still a young God to be, and under the gaze of his father he chose corn. A food that grew tall to reach the sun, to his reach his father.

Helio remembered hearing Galicaea and Sol talking a millennia ago, about how everything about his aunt was against everything all their own faith stood for, certainty. He heard them scheme. Sol knew Galicaea had a stronger hold in Fallinel and Sylvare, so he left most to her, but made sure to teach her how to use the power of her followers against his aunt and her followers. Helio didn't want to lose his aunt.

Helio remembered running, well more so sneaking, through the planes. From lawful good, to the neutral good plane, to making the hardest shift to the true neural plane, where his aunt resided. That's where things start to get blurry. 

He snuck during the safest time he could. The end of his strongest time, the day, that bled into the night, he snuck under twilight. That was her strongest time, he didn't know if his other family would be able to sense where he was or not, but he knew that his aunt would sense his fear and provide the cover, the safety of mystery.

It wasn't enough to keep this memory from being scrubbed. He remembers shouting her name when he saw her, but whenever he tries to think of it he gets a blinding headache, so all he can hear of it is a sort of static like gibberish. He remembers telling her how her own sister was going to try and turn her own followers against her, to strip her of everything that held her to the planes of existence. But he can't remember her face, her words, he can't remember her. 

There are twilights, in the times his father and aunt cannot blind him, where he tries to remember. He tries to listen out for her voice, her encouragement, her laugh, her cry, her screams, he listens for anything. He hears nothing, and he cries. He tries to picture her face, to draw it, to see small features and piece it together. He can barely think of how comforting her smiles were when a headache starts to bubble, and he screams. He hopes she knows someone is still trying to remember her.

But then, a day over looking the land of Solace, he sees a baptism of Sol. A baby who cries at the too cold water, his father clicks his tongue at the ungratefulness, but Helio loses his breath and regains his hope. There was something that made him feel so sure of this girl, something in her soul reminded him of the aunt he longs to remember. And for the first time in true earnest, Helio says "She will be one of my chosen," hoping that Kristen Applebees will save her. 

With the sting on his cheek as he saw her run with the safety of their guardians, he cried with a smile so large and bright it rivaled his father's sun. Helio had never once been more confident that he could hear and see and remember his aunt once more. He would gladly pay the price of being hated by Kristen and all she met, if his aunt could have a name and memories once again.


End file.
